Dreams and Nightmares
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Susan se perds dans les cauchemars qui la tourmentent depuis son retour, et Caspian rêve de la femme qui a volé une partie de son coeur. Et comme ils vont tous deux le découvrir, à Narnia, les rêves ne sont jamais juste des rêves... Trad de Denaliyasha
1. Rêves et Cauchemars

Voici cette fois un two-shot qui, malgré mon addiction pour les histoire dramatique, se termine bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rêves et Cauchemars**

_Elle pouvait voir la sorcière blanche lever un couteau triomphalement au dessus de la forme attachée de Aslan, le flash alors que la lame descendait, et elle pouvait ressentir l'impuissance et l'horreur qui accompagnaient la mort du lion. Elle pouvait voir les épés de Miraz et Peter s'entrechoquées, entendre le son metallique de la cotte de maille de son frère tombant à terre._

_Elle pouvait voir les rangées d'hommes et d'animaux transpercés par des flèches rouges, la regardant d'un air accusateur, mort par sa main. Chacun d'entre eux la regardait, la fixant d'un regard sans vie, demandant silencieusement, "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi devais-tu me tuer ?" Elle ne pouvait pas fermer ses yeux, ne pouvait échapper à cette parade de victime. Elle savait dans son coeur qu'elle n'avait jamais tué personne qui ne devait mourir pour sa sécurité ou pour celle de Narnia, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme avait été arrachée et dépérissait comme les morts qui commençaient à avancer lentement vers elle. Soudain, elle sentit le mur dans son dos, elle ne pouvait plus s'échappée..._

Susan s'assit brusquement, désorientée, trempée de sueur, frissonante. Ca lui prit quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait assise dans une salle de classe vide à l'école, attendant que l'heure du déjeuner se termine. Le rêve, qui l'avait gardé éveillée la plupart des nuits ces quatre derniers mois envahissait maintenant ses petits sommes également, ces brèves périodes dans lesquelles elle essayait désespérément de rattraper le sommeil qu'elle ne pouvait avoir la nuit.

Susan soupira. Elle faisait ce réve depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Narnia la seconde fois, depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce monde qu'elle pensait être le sien.

La vraie raison était qu'elle était malheureuse de leur seconde incursion à Narnia ; le cauchemar avait tout juste commencé à disparaître lorsqu'on l'avait traîné par la station de métro. Elle n'avait pas eu de rêve, mais alors elle savait qu'elle retournerait au moment oû elle était partie.

Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi restait-elle assise là à apprendre des leçons qu'elle avait déjà apprises et une histoire qui n'était plus vraiment la sienne ? Comment pourrait-elle être cette personne, Susan Pevensie, une étudiante avec une vie ennuyeuse dans une pays déchiré par la guerre, alors qu'elle était autrefois la Reine Susan la Douce, Reine de Narnia, une adulte qui avait tué pour sa famille et son pays ?

Et ça, Susan avait décidé que c'était le plus gros problème. Non seulement elle était une adulte, mais elle avait fait des choses que des personnes de son âge extérieur à sa famille n'avaient jamais fait. Ce qu'elle voyait dans son miroir tous les matins, c'étaient les visages des soldats, brisés et légèrement mort à l'intérieur. Et à leur différence, elle n'avait personne à qui parler.

Elle ne pouvait pas exactement parler de blessure, la lassivité des batailles ; elle était une enfant ici et on ne la croirerait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Lucy, parce que Lucy était la guérisseuse, la Reine Lucy la Vaillante. Elle était courageuse d'une façon que Susan ne l'avait jamais été. Peter et Edmund étaient des garçons, qui pouvaient être mal à l'aise avec la mort, mais ne l'admettraient jamais. De plus, ils avaient tous deux tué, avec des épées et un certain honneur. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Aucun d'entre eux. Alors Susan s'était juste enfermée un peu plus loin en elle.

Sa fratrie avait remarqué l'effet, mais pas la cause. Lucy pensait que sa soeur était vexée de ne pouvoir retourner à Narnia, Edmund croyait que c'était juste un truc d'adolescente qu'il ne comprendrait jamais et Peter pensait qu'elle était un peu triste d'avoir laissé Caspian derrière elle.

Et pour être honnête, Peter avait un peu raison. Il y avait un trou béant quelque part aux alentours de son coeur, ce qui était ridicule parce qu'elle avait à peine connu le Prince Telmarin et ça ne devrait pas la faire autant souffir, mais c'était le cas. Maudit soit Aslan et maudit soit le destin qui lui rendaient impossible le fait de vivre dans son propre monde.

Avec un cliquetis ressemblant étrangement aux flèches qu'elles n'avait pas tiré depuis des mois, la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours sonna, la sortant de ses pensées et l'obligeant à se concentrer sur le cours.

--

Elle avait grandi pour détester ces période de temps entre le moment oû elle se couchait et celui oû elle s'endormait réellement, surtout parce qu'elle savait que le cauchemar reviendrait. Cela signifait qu'elle passerait des heures étendue sur son lit sans dormir dans la crainte du rêve et ensuite chaque fois son esprit finalement épuisé abandonnerait, elle devait vivre malgré ça.

Cette nuit était différente, cependant. Lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à s'endormir, elle ne se retrouva pas à la table en pierre mais à Cair Paravel, comme lorsqu'elle vivait là. Elle était assise sur son trône, fixant un hall désespérément vide... pas si vide que ça, en fait. Aslan était assis au centre, l'observant avec une expression curieuse.

Elle se leva. "Aslan ?"

Il baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance. "Reine Susan. Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi."

"Non, je ne le suis pas." Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait exprimer sa honte ou son humiliation. Elle vivait avec cette douleur depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et il était l'un des repsonsable de ça. "Vous pensez que je dois vivre dans mon monde ? Mon monde n'est plus le mien désormais ! Vous m'avez nommé Reine Susan la Douce, et pourtant vous attendez de moi que je sois capable de vivre avec ça, en sachant combien de vies j'ai pris dans un monde oû l'on ne me voyait comme rien de plus qu'une enfant ? Vous attendez de moi que j'accepte de ne plus être une adulte et oublié tout ce que j'ai fait, toutes les décisions que j'ai prise. Et ensuite vous..." Elle se tut, embarrassée.

"Je quoi, Susan ?" Sa voix était douce, et elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Se rasseyant sur son trône, elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

"J'aurais pu avoir trouvé un peu de paix, peut-être, si j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimait, quelqu'un à qui j'aurais pu un jour me confier, qui écouterait et essayerait de comprendre. Mais vous me l'avez enlevé ça aussi ! Parce que j'avais trouvé cette personne, mais il n'était pas de mon monde, et donc je dois vivre sans espoir, également." Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

"Tu penses que j'ai ruiné ta vie ?"

"Je sais que vous l'avez fait." Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle entendit le lion avancer sur le marbre vers elle. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, il se trouvait devant elle.

"Je ne l'avais pas prévu, Susan, et je suis vraiment désolé." Lorsqu'elle regarda entre ses doigts, elle vit la tristesse dans son regard. "J'ai fait une erreur et c'est quelque chose que je fais rarement. Tu as appris plus à Narnia que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et cela t'a rendu incompatible à ton monde." Il commença à marcher de long en large à travers la salle. "Je n'aime pas être responsable du malheur de celle qui a tant donné à un pays à ma demande."

"Pouvez-vous arranger les choses ?" Elle ne voulait pas demander, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas le faire.

"Je peux, Susan. Je peux te renvoyer à Narnia, mais tu ne seras jamais capable de revenir en Angleterre."

Un instant, elle fut excitée, puis elle se souvint de quelque chose. "Mais Aslan, quatre mois ont passé depuis que je suis partie. Si une année en Angleterre correspond à 1300 à Narnia, combien de temps aura passé cette fois ? Je ne trouverais pas plus la paix à Narnia qu'en Angleterre."

Il sourit de cette façon curieuse qui n'était pas un vrai sourire - parce qu'il était, après tout, un lion. "Tu m'accuses de te voler ton dernier espoir de paix ? Tu retourneras au Narnia que tu connais. Pas au premier Narnia, tu l'as quitté depuis bien trop longtemps, mais le deuxième, celui que tu as quitté récemment. Cela te convient-il ?"

Elle se pencha, mit ses bras autour de son cou et enfuit son visage dans sa crinière. "Merci, Aslan, merci beaucoup. Je croyais perdre l'esprit, personne ne me comprenait et je..."

"Je sais, chère amie." Sa douce voix gronda dans tout son corps. "Je peux te renvoyer à Narnia, et je dirais à Lucy oû tu seras. Elle s'occupera de masquer ton départ."

"Merci." Susan savait qu'elle manquerait à sa famille lorsqu'elle aurait le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi elle pensait c'était au monde qu'elle allait retrouver, qui la comprenait et la respectait, et il y avait... "Comment y retournerais-je ?" Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui ; elle savait qu'il l'avait peut-être oublié à l'instant oû elle était partie.

"Puisque que c'est ton rêve, je te transférerais dans l'un des rêves d'un Narnien. Lorsque cette personne se réveillera, tu la suivras."

"Merci, Aslan. Merci. Je ne peux pas... Vous ne savez pas à quel point je... Merci."

Il rit, un faible ronronnement qui résonna dans les murs, jusqu'à ce que toute la terre tremble. Et puis soudain, elle n'était plus à Cair Paravel, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'un château qu'elle avait essayé d'envahir. C'était le château de Caspian, sa maison. Et à en juger par l'homme assis sur le lit près de la fenêtre, c'était également la chambre de Caspian.

"Caspian ?"

"Bonjour, Susan." Son sourire était triste et résigné.

"Heu... Combien de temps suis-je partie ?" Elle se giffla de ne pas avoir trouver autre chose à dire.

"Trois semaines, quatre jours, dix heures et quelques minutes." Il haussa les épaules face à son expression choquée. "Du moins, quand je me suis endormi, cela faisait aussi longtemps."

"C'est un rêve, alors ?" Elle oublia un instant ce que Aslan lui avait dit. "Tu ne sembles pas tellement surpris de me voir."

Il rit, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'humour dans ce son. "Je rêve de toi chaque nuit. Pourquoi ce soir serait-il différent ?"

"Tu..." Une partie de son coeur guérit un peu. "Tu rêves de moi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Réflexe d'auto-défense." Il tendit la main comme s'il allait la toucher mais la recula une seconde avant. "Mon coeur souffre. Je t'ai seulement connu un court instant, mais tu as arraché une partie de moi quand tu es partie. Si je peux seulement t'avoir près de moi dans mes rêves, je suppose que je devrais être heureux d'avoir ce que j'ai."

"Caspian..." Elle s'assit à côté de lui. "Je t'ai beaucoup manqué ?"

"Oui." N'y résistant plus, il se pencha et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Tu as la même odeur que dans mes souvenirs."

Elle avait un souvenir vif de la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras le dernier jour, la façon dont il avait enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux comme s'il essayait de l'imprimer dans son esprit. Le souvenir de sa bouche contre la sienne l'avait hanté durant de nombreuses nuits.

"Caspian, que ferais-tu si je pouvais revenir à Narnia ? Avec toi, pour toujours ?"

Il bondit, arpentant la chambre puis fonça vers elle, en colère et blessé. "Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Pourquoi dois-tu me torturer dans mon sommeil également ? Ce n'est pas assez que chaque moment éveillé tourmente mes pensées de ce que j'aurais pu faire pour que tu restes ?"

Sentant les larmes sur le point de couler, Susan se leva et avança vers lui. Bien qu'il soit figé, comme s'il avait peur de sa proximité, elle tendit ses mains pour toucher son visage. L'amenant à hauteur du sien, elle murmura, "Caspian, réveilles-toi."

Et elle le poussa. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait ou si ça marcherait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir une seconde de plus.

Et soudain, elle se battait pour se libérer du sommeil. Clignant des yeux, elle réussit à se réveiller et vit l'homme assis sur le bord du lit, oû l'incrédulité, la prudence et l'espoir se lisaient sur son visage.

C'est l'espoir qui lui permit de sortir complètement du rêve. "Caspian ?" Elle lui sourit d'un air endormi.

"Susan ?" Sa merveilleuse voix vibra d'un émotion réprimée. "Je rêve toujours."

"Non, ce n'est pas un rêve." Elle leva une de ses mains pour toucher son visage, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et ses lèvres. Il attrapa son poignet et y déposa un baiser, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle était vraiment là.

"Comment est-ce possible. Tu as dit que Aslan..."

"Aslan m'a envoyé vivre dans mon monde, mais il avait tort. C'est ici mon monde maintenant."

Susan se retrouva soudain coincé entre lui et le matelas alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Elle rit, le serrant dans ses bras. La chemise légère avec laquelle il dormait ne faisait rien pour masquer la chaleur de son corps, et elle sentit qu'elle chose de chaud en elle, cette partie d'elle qui mourrait à chaque cauchemars revivait en cet isntant.

Elle fit glisser une main le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux, et le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Il les fit rouler soudain, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve sur lui, elle rit.

"Content de me voir ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée." Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, fit glisser une main sur la courbe de son dos puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser. "Absolument aucune idée," murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Elle sourit et glissa sur le côté, s'allongeant à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine et un bras en travers de son corps. Les bras de Caspian étaient toujours autour d'elle, peu disposé à la laisser bouger même de quelques centimètres. "Je pense avoir une petit idée." Elle sourit et embrassa tendrement son torse, la seule partie de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans bouger, elle était fatiguée. "Pouvons-nous retourner dormir maintenant ?"

"Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais, n'est-ce pas ?" Il semblait si mélancolique. "Ce n'est vraiment pas un rêve ?"

"Ce n'est pas un rêve, Caspian," murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie par la main relaxante qui jouait dans ses cheveux. "C'est mon retour à Narnia, et vers toi."


	2. Le rêve de Lucy

Voici la 2e et dernière partie du two-shot commencé il y a peu. Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et qui laissent une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le rêve de Lucy**

Lucy s'endormait, comme elle le faisait chaque nuit, en entendant Susan remuer et se tourner. Depuis des mois maintenant, depuis que sa grande soeur avait appris qu'elle ne retournait plus jamais à Narnia, Lucy avait conscience des cauchemars. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais elle le savait.

C'était parfaitement clair, vraiment. Qui n'aurait pas de cauchemars à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner dans le beau monde de Narnia ? Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Peter, il lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de Susan, qu'elle était une fille et que ça avait un rapport avec Caspian, mais quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui avait dit qu'elle comprendrait quand elle serait plus vieille.

Lucy supposa que ça voulait dire qu'il pensait que ça avait un rapport avec le baiser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça rendait Susan vraiment triste. De fait, par extension, rendait Lucy triste aussi.

Elle aussi avait rêvé de Narnia, mais d'une merveilleuse façon. Dans ses rêves, elle jouait avec les castors, prenait le thé avec Mr Tumnus, et écoutait Aslan lui raconter l'histoire de Narnia. C'étaient tous des rêves heureux, parfaits, passionnants et relaxants, une manière de passer le temps jusqu'à son retour.

Ce soir, elle s'était retrouvée dans le château de Caspian, dans la salle du trône avec ses lourdes tapisseries et ses pierres sombres. Elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait quitté Narnia, et elle n'était pas sûre du pourquoi cela faisait partie de son rêve.

"Bonjour, chère amie."

"Aslan !" Elle sourit, se précipitant vers le grand lion.

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer." Le ton d'Aslan l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse le prendre dans ses bras, et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

Il se tourna, marcha vers la porte, la forçant à le suivre. "Ta soeur a attiré mon attention sur quelque chose."

"Quoi ?" Curieuse, elle se dépêcha pour se maintenir à sa vitesse. "Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir."

"J'ai dit qu'il était temps pour elle de vivre dans son monde." Il la fit traverser plusieurs sombres couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close.

"Et ?" Elle le regarda avec espoir, et il désigna de sa tête la porte en bois épais, qui s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre, très peu meublée. Le meuble principal était le lit lui-même, avec deux gigantesques poteaux et une large couette. Un rideau masquait le lit oû deux silhouette y étaient couchées. Faisant un pas prudent dans la chambre, Lucy put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, qui entourait d'un geste protecteur la femme à ses côtés.

La femme releva sa tête légèrement pour changer de position, et Lucy réalisa que c'était Susan. Mais cela signifiait que l'homme... oui, c'était Caspian.

Elle se tourna vers Aslan, choquée, parlant à voix basse puisqu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de réveiller le couple dans ce rêve. "Est-ce que c'est réel ?"

"Oui."

"Mais..." Elle était confuse. "Mais je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir !"

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle n'appartenait plus à votre monde. Ses expériences à Narnia ont causé sa détresse en Angleterre, et elle ne pouvait pas trouver une place pour elle. Vous avez tous tant donné pour Narnia, chère amie." Il la fit reculer dans le couloir, et la porte se referma lentement. "Je ne laisserais aucun d'entre vous souffir inutilement à cause de ça."

"Mais Aslan, que dites-vous ? Va-t-elle rester ici, alors ?"

"Oui. Elle finira ses jours à Narnia."

"Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tous vivre ici ?" Son ton était blessé. "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tous appartenir à Narnia ?"

"Parce que vous avez tous des choses à accomplir dans votre monde. Edmund et toi retournerez à Narnia, plus tard, et Peter a vraiment appris tout ce qu'il peut de ce monde et il trouvera un but dans votre monde. Susan, cependant, a appris des choses qui l'ont rendu incapable à trouver sa voie en Angleterre. Je l'ai ramené ici parce qu'elle peut faire plus, accomplir le destin qu'elle doit avoir."

Lucy regarda la porte derrière elle un moment, puis soupira et s'assit, glissant contre le mur. "Elle était vraiment malheureuse, vous savez."

"Je sais." Le lion baissa la tête et frôla sa joue avec son nez.

"Je l'entendais pleurer et remuer et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire. Je pensais qu'elle voulait revenir, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en parlait pas."

Parce que tu es différente, Lucy, et que tu ne vois pas les choses de la même manière. Tu ne l'aurais pas comprise, comme elle ne t'aurait pas compris. Tu l'as dit toi même, le dernier jour, tu te souviens ?"

"Je suppose." Elle enfouit sa main dans sa crinière. "Comment l'expliquerais-je à Peter ? Et à Edmund ? Au reste du monde ? Ils ne vont pas accepter qu'elle ait juste disparu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le temps change de différentes manières, tu le sais. Quand tu te réveilleras, Susan sera partie en vacances prolongées chez le professeur Kirk pour l'aider à se remettre de cette dépression causée par la guerre. Elle se remettra si bien là bas qu'il décidera qu'elle reste de manière permanente et ensuite, quand son temps ici sera terminé, elle mourra dans un tragique accident. Tout le monde croira cette histoire, et il sera temps pour toi de dire à tes frères la vérité.

"Sera-t-elle heureuse ici, Aslan ?" Lucy semblait beaucoup plus adulte que l'enfant qu'elle était. "Ira-t-elle bien ?"

"Qui vivra verra, mais tu la reverras quand tu retourneras à Narnia. Comme je te l'ai promis. Et elle sera beaucoup plus heureuse ici qu'elle ne le sera jamais en Angleterre."

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minute, avant que Lucy ne demande, "Puis-je dire au revoir, au moins ?"

"Elle ne peut pas t'entendre dans ce rêve, mais n'hésites pas."

Lucy retourna lentement dans la chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que sa soeur ne puisse pas l'entendre ; les mots étaient importants pour elle, puisque c'est comme si elle disait au revoir pour ses frères aussi. Alors que Aslan lui avait dit qu'ils reviendraient, il n'avait pas dit combien de temps passerait avant qu'ils ne revoient Susan. Elle devait dire au revoir à la soeur qu'elle connaissait.

"Je me sens un peu idiote de te parler alors que je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre." Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'épaule de Caspian, se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir voir leurs deux visages. "Tu vas me manquer, Susan, tu nous manqueras tous. Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas heureuse en Angleterre, et je suppose que je suis un peux envieuse que tu puisses vivre ici. Je veux dire, c'est Narnia. Tu es certaine de vivre une vie plus passionnante que n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

"Je suis heureuse que tu es Caspian pour t'aider ici. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais je suppose que je comprendrais quand je serais plus vieille." Elle s'arrêta, puis se mit à rire. "Enfin peut-être. J'ai déjà été plus âgée et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir compris non plus."

"Caspian, je veux que tu prennes soin de ma soeur, s'il te plaît. Elle a toujours prit soin de nous, et cette fois quelqu'un le fait pour elle. Aslan a dit que je reviendrais, tout comme Edmund, alors ne penses pas que nous ne le saurons pas si tu la fais souffrir."

Le jeune roi bougea dans son sommeil, attirant Susan plus près de son corps, et elle enfouit sa tête dans la creux de son cou, comme si elle voulait devenir une partie de lui. Lucy soupira, sourit, et se leva. "Peter va être tellement en colère que tu ne le lui ais pas dit en premier."

Puis elle recula vers la porte, sortant dans le couloir oû Aslan l'attendait.

"Es-tu prête, Lucy ?"

"Oui, Aslan." Elle le serra dans ses bras avec force. "Je ne vais plus rêver de vous maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Pas pour un moment, chère amie, mais tu rêveras toujours de Narnia."

"Etait-ce seulement des rêves ?" Son ton était mélancolique et triste. Elle avait vu ses vieux amis dans ses rêves, des amis auquel elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de dire adieu, des amis qui lui manquait à chacun de ses souffles.

La réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire énigmatique, et une douce voix qui flotta vers elle alors que les murs du château s'estompaient dans l'obscurité. "A Narnia, les rêves ne sont jamais juste des rêves."


End file.
